The Sonic Hyper Series
by SpiritHedgehog13
Summary: This series includes seven stories and a bonus episode. You must read all seven chapters to unlock the bonus chapter, or not if you like spoilers. Please read and review, nice people!
1. Upgraded Chaos

The Sonic Hyper Series  
  
Episode 1: Upgraded Chaos  
  
Full Version Written by:  
Nicholas R. Costanza  
  
Continued off of the Sonic Super Series  
  
"I'm up, over, and gone!" Sonic yelled as he spin-dash-jumped over the hundred swat-bots. "You won't get away this time, Sonic!" Dr. Robotnik (son of Ivo Robotnik) had thrown a net trap where Sonic had aimed for and Sonic got caught in the trap. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I knew this primitive trap would catch you! Now I can robotisize you!" Dr. Robotnik dragged the net that held Sonic to the robotisizing room and dumped Sonic out of it. He then tied Sonic's hands and feet behind his back. "You won't get away with this, Robotnik!" Sonic said as he was put inside the robotisizing machine. Right before Dr. Robotnik pressed the button that would robotisize Sonic, Knuckles ran into the room and pushed Robotnik away from the controls. "Right on time, Knuckles." Sonic said from inside the machine. "You're lucky I saw you get caught by Robotnik." Knuckles said to Sonic. "Also, while I'm here, I've discovered something about the Chaos Emeralds. They have a strong reaction when they are exposed to the Master Emerald. I found this out when I dropped the Chaos Emeralds near the Master Emerald on accident. Both the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald started to flash rapidly. Do you know what this means?" "No, but Sally or Uncle Chuck might."  
  
Sonic and Knuckles went to see Sally and told her about the flashing emeralds. "I don't know what this means. It could be good or bad. Let's go see Uncle Chuck." The three of them went to see Uncle Chuck in his secret place. They asked Uncle Chuck what it meant and Chuck said, "The legends say that when the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are all gathered, the Chaos Emeralds will upgrade to the Super Emeralds, overcharging the Master Emerald, causing the flashing you saw, Knuckles." "Upgraded Chaos Emeralds? Cool!" Sonic was thinking of transforming into an upgraded super- form. "What would happen-""-If you transformed into super-form?" Uncle Chuck finished. "Well, you would be in an upgraded super-form. Since the Chaos Emeralds transformed you into Super Sonic, I'd say the Super Emeralds would transform you into......Hyper Sonic." "Hyper Sonic? Way cool!!!" "What about me and the rest of the Freedom Fighters? What will we transform into?" Knuckles asked. Uncle Chuck answered, "Well, you, Knuckles, would be Ultra Knuckles instead of Hyper Knuckles, Amy Rose would be Spiritual Amy instead of Eternal Amy, Tails would be Super Tails instead of Mighty Tails, Laura would be Hydro Laura instead of Ultra Laura, and Jonathan would be Nuclear Jonathan instead of Nitro Jonathan." "Upgraded Super-forms. I have to see this." Knuckles said.  
  
One hour later  
Earth  
  
"I win again!" Laura yelled. Laura Liscomb and her uncle Jonathan were in Jonathan's room playing Sega Genesis. They were playing Mortal Combat and Jonathan was letting Laura win, not for the first time. "I think I'm getting better, Uncle Jonathan. You've used your special attacks, and they've all missed me and I come in for the kill and you don't move. Wait, you haven't been letting me win, have you?" "Maybe......I have an idea! Why don't we go see Sonic and the Freedom Fighters?!" "Sure!" Laura responded. Jonathan took the fragment of the Rainbow Chaos Emerald out of his pocket. "Let's Go!" The emerald fragment started to glow. Suddenly, a blue light shimmered on one of Jonathan's walls. The light changed into a hole and got bigger. The hole grew until it covered the whole wall and started sucking Jonathan and Laura inside. Inside the void, Laura's and Jonathan's body began to change into their animal forms. Laura was changing into an orange fox and Jonathan was transforming into a red hedgehog that resembled Sonic. Meanwhile, they were flying through space faster than light speed, heading toward the planet Mobius. Once they landed, the Freedom Fighters came to meet them, explaining the upgrading of the Chaos Emeralds. "Let's upgrade them, then!" Laura said, excited. "Alright, but it might take a while." Uncle Chuck said.  
  
They gathered the Chaos Emeralds in the meeting room and placed the Master Emerald next to them. The Emeralds began to flash rapidly and the Chaos Emeralds began to grow. The emeralds continued to flash, even after they were upgraded. Uncle Chuck gave everyone a super power ring. "Let's try it, then." Knuckles said. "Alright! Let's do this again!" Sonic yelled as he held up a super power ring. In a black background a super power ring appeared. "SUPER SONIC POWER!!!" Sonic yelled with his arms crossed to form an X, the ring morphed into an S and flew onto Sonic's icon on his forehead, then Sonic threw his arms down as a blue background was scrolling down left, then a blue S began to spin in front of his icon and flew towards you. In a black background a super power ring appeared. "MIGHTY TAILS POWER!!!" Tails yelled with his arms crossed to form an X, the ring morphed into a T and flew onto Tails' icon on his forehead, then Tails threw his arms down with his tails spinning down as an orange background was scrolling down left, then an orange T began to spin in front of his icon and flew towards you. In a black background a super power ring appeared. "HYPER KNUCKLES POWER!!!" Knuckles yelled with his arms crossed to form an X, the ring morphed into a K and flew onto Knuckles icon on his forehead, then Knuckles threw his arms down as a red background was scrolling down left, then a red K began to spin in front of his icon and flew towards you. In a black background a super power ring appeared. "ETERNAL AMY POWER!!!" Amy yelled with her arms crossed to form an X, the ring morphed into an A and flew onto Amy's icon on her forehead, then Amy threw her arms down as a pink background was scrolling down left, then a pink A began to spin in front of her icon and flew towards you. "TRANSFORMATION!!!!" all four yelled. Sonic began to do a sonic spin with a golden S on his forehead really fast and golden thunder was all over his body as he continued spinning. Tails began spinning his tails really fast with golden thunder coming out of the T on his forehead, and the thunder completely covered his body. Knuckles had golden thunder coming out of his K on his forehead, and he had his fists closed really tight with his eyes closed, and he felt the pressure as the thunder surrounded him.  
  
Amy had golden thunder coming out of her A as she was spinning around; she stood still with her arms out as the thunder was wrapping her body.  
  
Sonic's blue fur was now gold as he stood up with his hands on his waist as he stood in a black background with a giant blue S behind him. Tails' orange fur was now gold as he stood up with one arm in the air as he stood in a black background with a giant orange T behind him. Knuckles' body was now gold as he stood up with his arms crossed as he stood in a black background with a giant red K behind him. Amy's body was now gold and she had on a pink leather suit that looked like a bunny's but with a green belt on her waist. She stood in a black background with a giant pink A behind her.  
  
Two rings appeared as they formed a J and an L and they both linked together. "NITRO JONATHAN POWER!!!" Jonathan yelled as the J began to blink. "ULTRA LAURA POWER!!!" Laura yelled as the L began to blink. "TRANSFORMATION!!!" they both yelled as both letters went blank. Both letters disconnected and the J flew to Jonathan's icon and the L flew to Laura's icon. Jonathan's clothes disappeared and golden thunder was coming out of the J on his forehead and was covering his whole body. Laura's clothes disappeared and golden thunder was coming out of the L on her forehead. Jonathan's red fur was now gold and a leather battle suit appeared on him, it was green with the arms and legs brown with white gloves and boots. Laura's orange fur was now gold and a red short tight leather top that covered her furry breast and black tight leather shorts appeared on her and pink gloves and boots appeared on her as well. Jonathan and Laura stood beside each other, Laura had her arms crossed and Jonathan had one fist up in a black background with a JL symbol behind them. When the transformation was done, Uncle Chuck placed the powered-up Master Emerald and the Super Emeralds on the ground in a circle. The six super powered Freedom Fighters stood around the Emeralds. Uncle Chuck said to them, "Sonic, you will need to say 'HYPER POWER UPGRADE!!!' okay? Tails- 'SUPER POWER UPGRADE!!!', Knuckles-'ULTRA POWER UPGRADE!!!', Amy-'SPIRITUAL POWER UPGRADE!!!', Jonathan-'NUCLEAR POWER UPGRADE!!!', and Laura-'HYDRO POWER UPGRADE!!!' okay? I'm going to place the Super Emeralds in a circle around the charged-up Master Emerald." "Let's do this!" Super Sonic yelled. "Hey, Why do you get to start the transforming?" Hyper Knuckles asked. "Because this story's mainly about me." Super Sonic answered. In a gold background, the charged-up Master Emerald appeared. "HYPER POWER UPGRADE!!!" Super Sonic yelled as he started to curl up into a spin-dash. He started to spin really fast as the icon on his forehead began to flash. A star flew onto his icon then Super Sonic jumped out of his spin-dash as a goldish-pink background was scrolling down left, then a goldish-pink S began to spin in front of his icon and flew towards you.  
  
In a gold background, the charged-up Master Emerald appeared. "SUPER POWER UPGRADE!!!" Mighty Tails yelled as he started spinning his tails really fast. He started to fly using his tails as the icon on his forehead began to flash. A star flew onto his icon then Mighty Tails curled up and landed as a goldish-pink background was scrolling down left, then a goldish-pink T began to spin in front of her icon and flew towards you.  
  
In a gold background, the charged-up Master Emerald appeared. "ULTRA POWER UPGRADE!!!" Hyper Knuckles yelled as he started to punch rapidly. He then jumped up and started to glide as the icon on his forehead began to flash. A star flew onto his icon then Hyper Knuckles landed and started to punch and kick as a goldish-pink background was scrolling down left, then a goldish-pink K began to spin in front of her icon and flew towards you.  
  
In a gold background, the charged-up Master Emerald appeared. "SPIRITUAL POWER UPGRADE!!!" Eternal Amy yelled as she started to curl up for a spin- dash. She then started to spin really fast as the icon on her forehead began to flash. A star flew onto her icon then Eternal Amy jumped out of her spin-dash as a goldish-pink background was scrolling down left, then a goldish-pink A began to spin in front of her icon and flew towards you.  
  
"TRANSFORMATION!!!!" all four yelled.  
  
Super Sonic began to run at a supersonic speed as the goldish-pink S started spewing goldish-pink thunder around his body as he continued running.  
  
Mighty Tails began spin-dashing with goldish-pink thunder coming out of the T on his forehead, and the thunder completely covered his body.  
  
Hyper Knuckles had goldish-pink thunder coming out of his K on his forehead, and he had his fists closed really tight with his eyes closed, and he felt the pressure as the thunder surrounded him.  
  
Eternal Amy had goldish-pink thunder coming out of her A as she was spinning around; she stood still with her arms out as the thunder was wrapping her body.  
  
Super Sonic's gold fur was now goldish-pink as he stood up with his hands on his waist as he stood in a black background with a giant goldish-pink S behind him.  
  
Mighty Tails' gold fur was now goldish-pink as he jumped out of his spin- dash and landed in a black background with a giant goldish-pink T behind him.  
  
Hyper Knuckles' gold body was now goldish-pink as he stood up with his arms crossed as he stood in a black background with a giant goldish-pink K behind him.  
  
Eternal Amy' gold body was now goldish-pink and she had on a pink leather suit that looked like a bunny's but with a yellow belt on her waist. She stood in a black background with a giant goldish-pink A behind her.  
  
Two Super Emeralds appeared as they formed a J and an L and linked together. "NUCLEAR POWER UPGRADE!!!" Nitro Jonathan yelled as the J began to blink. "HYDRO POWER UPGRADE!!!" Ultra Laura yelled as the L began to blink. "TRANSFORMATION!!!" they both yelled as both letters went blank. Both letters disconnected and the J flew to Nitro Jonathan's icon and the L flew to Ultra Laura's icon. Nitro Jonathan's clothes disappeared and golden thunder was coming out of the J on his forehead and was covering his whole body. Ultra Laura's clothes disappeared and golden thunder was coming out of the L on her forehead. Jonathan's gold fur was now goldish-pink and a leather battle suit appeared on him, it was blue with the arms and legs red with white gloves and boots. Ultra Laura's gold fur was now goldish-pink and a purple short tight leather top that covered her furry breast and black tight leather shorts appeared on her and yellow gloves and boots appeared on her as well. Nitro Jonathan and Ultra Laura stood beside each other, Ultra Laura had her arms crossed and Nitro Jonathan had one fist up in a black background with a JL symbol behind them. "So, this is what it's like to be in hyper-form." Hyper Knuckles (now Ultra Knuckles) stated. "Yeah! I feel supercharged!" Hyper Sonic exclaimed. "Cool! I can fly super fast without getting tired!" said Super Tails. "I can hover!" exclaimed Hydro Laura. "I'm fast." Nuclear Jonathan said to himself. "Hahahahahahaha!" a voice boomed through the sky. "Do you think you can defeat me just by transforming? Ha! I have some new weapons I would like to demonstrate for you!" The sky turned dark and the ground split open with a giant laser beam-like machine rose out of the opening with Dr. Robotnik sitting in at the controls. "Look! It's a giant talking egg!" Hyper Sonic yelled. "For the last time, my name is Dr. ROBOTNIK!!!" "Whatever, Eggman." "Silence!" "So, ya gonna fire that big hunka junk, or what?" "Oooh, anxious to die, are we?" "No, just anxious to whoop your sorry ___!" Hyper Sonic shouted. "Hey, I thought this was a kid story! No swearing!" Super Tails said to Hyper Sonic. "Whoops, sorry Tails." "That's Super Tails to you, mister!" "Oh, I'm sorry, SUPER Tails," Hyper Sonic snapped. "Enough! I will now begin the firing sequence!" "Well, this ought to be good." Hyper Sonic said. The laser started to hum and then.........BOOOMM!!!! The laser fired into the sky. "Nice miss, Egghead!" Hyper Sonic said. "I didn't miss, Sonic! The laser beam will hit Mobius at a shocking speed, causing the planet to disintegrate!" "You'll disintegrate, too!" Super Tails exclaimed. "Hah! I'll be in space by the time that happens. Only you and the other Mobians will remain! Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!!!" "Not if we can help it!" "Super!" Hyper Sonic yelled. "Emerald!" Super Tails yelled. "Fusion!" Ultra Knuckles yelled. "Power!" Spiritual Amy yelled. "Start!" Hydro Laura and Nuclear Jonathan yelled together. The six of them held out their fists and put them together. A bright light started flashing from all their icons and their bodies started to pull together. They finished fusing and what you see is a mix of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Jonathan, and Laura. You are now looking at Invincible Jonix. Invincible Jonix shot up into space and headed towards the beam. Jonix aimed a beam of energy at the laser and shot it. The beams collided and made a big explosion. Jonix zipped over to Eggman's ship and started pounding the heck out of it. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Eggman yelled as he fell back to Mobius. Invincible Jonix landed and de- fused into six tired heroes. "That was fun- let's never ever do that again," Sonic said. Everyone started laughing.  
  
THE END (Funny, huh?) No, really-The End. I'm serious-The End. THE END ALREADY!!!! I'M TELLING YOU-THE END!!!!!!!!!!! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE END- STOP READING!!!!! 


	2. Replacements

The Sonic Hyper Series  
  
Episode 2: Replacements  
  
Full Version Written by:  
Nicholas R. Costanza  
  
Continued off of the Sonic Super Series  
  
"Please do not unfasten your seat-belts until the plane has completely landed. Thank-you! And have a nice day." The flight attendant announced over the loudspeaker. "Finally, we can get some rest. I didn't expect us to come out in the middle of Maine. Man! This has been one hectic day!" "Uncle Jonathan, the trip hasn't been that bad!" Laura said. "Yeah, not counting the rough landing, the EXTREMELY HIGH plane ticket cost, the bad food tasting, and, OH YES!, THE FRICKEN LOUD SNORING ___ SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!!!!!!!" "Chill, chill! Calm down! That won't make this faster." Laura said. Gee, that was a little un-called for, don't you think? Anyway, Jonathan sat fuming when they felt a small bump signaling the plane's landing. "Let's go home!" "I'm with you on this one, Jonathan!" Me too! A few minutes later, when Jonathan and Laura were in the terminal, Jonathan said, "Ahhh! Back home in Baton Rouge!" As soon as the words had slipped out of his mouth, a wave of people swarmed them and knocked the Rainbow Chaos Emerald shard out of Jonathan's pocket and onto the ground, skidding away. "Where'd it go?" Jonathan asked. "What?" asked Laura. "The Shard! It's gone!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Oh, Drat! Let's find it before someone else does!" While Jonathan and Laura were looking for the Emerald Shard, two boys named Nick Costanza and Eric Trombetti saw something shining on the floor in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" asked Nick, pointing to the shining object. "Don't know," said Eric. He picked it up and examined it. "Looks like a crystal or something. Let's take it to my house and find out then," Eric said. He put it in his pocket and they walked to Eric's Mom's car. "Nick's coming with us," Eric told his mom. "Okay, hop in," said his mom. They drove home and rushed into Eric's room. "Let's examine it!" Nick said, excited. They put it on a bed and Eric brought out a flashlight. "Maybe this will help," he said. He pointed the flashlight beam onto the shard. Suddenly, a blue light shone from the emerald shard and pointed to the wall. Within seconds, the light expanded to cover the whole wall, knocked the boys unconscious, and, like a vacuum, started to suck up the two boys. There they go, off to...  
  
They were in a portal, spinning and flying through space, changing shape all the while. Nick was transforming into a black hedgehog with gold stripes on his hair, like Shadow's but gold, and Eric was transforming into an aqua-colored hedgehog, but with ruby-colored stripes. When they were finished, still unconscious, the portal opened up and spit the two boys- turned-hedgehogs onto the ground in a vast forest. After a while, Nick got up. "Where...where are we?" Eric stood. "I think I remember some kind of portal, us getting sucked into it, ......... and that's it. It's blank after that. Whoa! What happened to you? You look like a Black version of Sonic!" Eric exclaimed after catching a glimpse of Nick. "What happened to me? Don't you mean what happened to you? You look like some weird aqua Sonic freak!" Nick said after looking at Eric. "Let's check out where we are," Nick suggested. They walked for about 10 minutes and finally came to a forest edge. "Whoa! This place is huge!" Eric exclaimed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Nick said. They came to what looked like a wooden gate with a hand panel on it. "Well, I guess we're locked out," Nick said leaning, accidentally, on the panel. As soon as his hand touched the panel, a green light shone out and scanned his hand. The light went up, down, left, right, and turned dim when it was done scanning. About 2 seconds later, the bar on the gate lifted and the doors opened. "I thought you might be able to figure that out," a voice said from high up on a fortress in the middle of the settlement behind the gate. "Who was that?" Eric asked Nick. "Come on, you've forgotten me already?" "We never knew you!" Nick yelled back. Suddenly, five heads popped up from behind the high wall. A hedgehog, a squirrel, a walrus, a fox, and an echidna. The hedgehog said, "Who are you and what have you done with Jonathan and Laura?!" "Who are Jonathan and Laura?" Eric asked. "I'll ask you one last-" "Hey, you're Sonic the Hedgehog!" Nick interrupted. "I'm Nick Costanza and this right here is my best friend Eric Trombetti. We are HUGE Sonic fans." "That's very nice, but-" Sonic was interrupted again, this time by the squirrel- "If you're not Jonathan and Laura, then how did you get here- to Mobius?" "We found a crystal on the ground at the airport. We took it home and shone a light on it and suddenly there was a blue portal that, like a vacuum, sucked us up," Eric explained. "We found ourselves in the middle of the forest and wandered to a clearing. I leaned against the panel which scanned my hand and let us in," Nick said. "That's funny, because that panel is programmed to only let in-" "No pun here folks," the squirrel said quickly- "Sonic-related characters," Sonic finished. "I'm Sally Acorn," said the squirrel. "My name's Tails," said the fox. "You can call me Knuckles," said the echidna. "I'm Rotor," said the walrus. Well, now that we're all introduced, let's move on to Chapter 3!  
  
"All right. If you two want to be accepted here, then you'll have to pass these three tests," Sonic said. "Here are the three tests:  
Test 1: The test of speed  
Test 2: The test of aim  
Test 3: The test of endurance For your first test, you will each have to complete a different course in under a specific time limit. Who wants to go first?" Sonic asked. Eric quickly flicked Nick in the head. Nick reached up to knock Eric's hand away, but Sonic thought that Nick was raising his hand. "Okay Nick, you go first. Complete this course in 15 seconds or less." Sonic looked at Nick. "What's wrong?" he asked. "15 SECONDS?!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!?!!" Nick hollered at the top of his lungs. "If you are a true hedgehog, then you will both accept the challenge." Sonic showed Nick his obstacle course. "You have 15 seconds. GO!!!" Nick suddenly had a burst of super-speed and completed the course in 5 seconds. "NICE!" said Eric. "Well Eric, you're next," said Sonic. Sonic showed Eric his course. "I...I...I don't think I can do it!" said Eric. "Don't worry," said Nick. "You have 13 seconds. Go... NOW!" Amazingly, Eric, too, found a burst of super-speed and completed his course in 5 seconds. "Very nice!" said Nick. "Okay. Your second test is the Test of Aim. You must use your Homing Attack to cross the gap between the cliffs. Then push the button on the other side to regenerate the enemies," Sonic explained. "'Homing Attack'?" Nick asked. "Yes," Sonic answered. "Just jump, then, in mid-air, try to push yourself toward the enemy." "Alright," Nick said. "I'll go first this time," said Eric. "20 seconds," said Sonic. "GO!!!" Eric, somehow, correctly performed the Homing Attack and made it to the other side, pushed the button, and shouted to Nick, "It's not at all hard!" "Okay!" Nick shouted back. Sonic told Nick, "Again, 20 seconds. GO!!!" Nick as well, against the forces of Nature, correctly performed the Homing Attack and made it to the other side. "Good job, the both of you," Sonic said. "Now, the final test, the Test of Endurance. You are locked in a room for 10 minutes with nothing in it but you and the Obstacle." "The What?" Eric asked. "You will find out for yourselves," said Sonic menacingly. "Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Nick suggested. "Okay," said Eric. Nick chose Rock while Eric chose Scissors. "I win!" Nick said. "Okay, I'll go first," said Nick. "Good luck, man," said Eric. "I will keep your time and don't tell Eric what it's like. If you do, you will be locked in there for all eternity," Sonic explained. "10 minutes. Oh, boy." "GO!!!" Nick runs in and is locked inside. For ten minutes, all you can hear is, "NOOO!!! GOD ALMIGHTY SAVE ME!!!!!!" Then, on the 10-minute mark, Nick busts out of the door and collapses. The door closes and you hear banging on it. "Eric-your turn," said Sonic. Eric cautiously steps in and the door is slammed shut. For another 10 minutes, you can hear, " HHHEEEELLLPPPPMEE!!" Eric tore out after ten minutes, slammed the door shut with all his remaining strength, shouted, "GOOD RIDDANCE!!!", and collapsed on the ground. "I'm surprised. Nobody makes it this far, except me. I'm going to let them in for free," Sonic said. "You were going to make them pay to get in?" asked Sally. "I was, but I changed my mind. You guys are in!"  
  
"Okay, now that we're in, let's go back to get the stuff that we brought with us," Eric said. "We brought stuff with us?" Nick asked. "I think so. Let's check anyway," Eric said. Nick and Eric walk into the Great Forest and split up. Suddenly, Eric falls into a hole and Nick meats Eggman. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Let's see what Eric's up to. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eric falls into a chair. Uh-oh. NO! NOT THAT CHAIR! AHH!!! Eric is trapped. "Heheheeheehehee. Now, I am free to do as I please with you, Eric." Something laughed in the darkness. "How did you know my name?" Eric asked. A pink hedgehog stepped out of the dark. "I'm Amy and I have a lot of cool gadgets that tell me things. So now..." Well, Eric's chances are hopeless. Let's go check on Nick. While Amy is preparing to madly kiss Eric, Nick defeats Eggman and rushes to get Sonic. "...And is trapped! You've got to help him!" "Save Eric from Amy? You're talking impossible, man. But I'll try." Sonic and Nick rushed to where Eric was being held. "HELP ME!!!!!" "Let him go, Amy!" "Why should I? He's mine now!" "That gives you no control over him!" "What if he was locked in a metal chair with no hope of escape?" "...That changes everything..." "Sonic- I'll make you a deal. If I let Eric go, then you will stay here with me." "Agreed." Sonic traded places with Eric and was locked in the room with Amy. "Good man, that Sonic is."  
  
BOSS: Amy  
  
While Nick and Eric returned to the base, Sonic was trapped in the room with Amy. "I gotta get out of here," he thinks to himself. Sonic Spin- Dashes around the room, making Amy dizzy. Then, he uses a Spin-Jump on Amy- which hits her on the head-knocking her unconscious. Sonic rushes out of the room and back to base. "What kept you?" asked Nick. "Well, I had a Brain Freeze for a minute. I got her good, though." Sonic laughed. "Now, we need to prepare you two for anything Eggman throws at us. Got it?" "Yes, Sir!" Nick and Eric said together. "Alright. Seven Chaos Emeralds, seven Freedom Fighters. Perfect! Tails- Search the clouds. You're looking for Sky Blue. Sally-the Volcano. Look for Red. Knuckles- you look through the Sun Temple for Yellow. I'm going through the Forest looking for Green. Rotor- the Ocean. Look for Blue. Nick you search the Junkyard for Gray. And Eric- the City. You're gonna look for Purple." "What do these colors mean? Like, I'm searching for Gray, Eric's searching for Purple. What does that mean?" Nick asked. "It's the colors of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Gray, Sky Blue, and Purple. Each of us searches for one and when we find them all, we use them to transform you two," Sonic explained.  
  
It took a total of two days to find all of the Chaos Emeralds. Tails found Sky Blue in under 2 minutes, Sonic found Green in 5, Nick found Gray in 7, Eric found Purple in 9, Knuckles took 5 hours to find Yellow (It's a big Temple.), it took Rotor a day to find Blue, and it took Sally 2 days to find Red. "Now that we have all the emeralds, let's transform! Follow my lead," Sonic said.  
  
Sonic placed the Chaos Emeralds in a circle and stood in the middle. Then he raised his right hand up in a fist and the Chaos Emeralds rose around him. Then, the Chaos Emeralds spun in a circle around Sonic and his fist started to shake. Then, he jumped up, did a couple of flips, grabbed the blue Chaos Emerald, held it in front of him, and transformed into Super Sonic. "Wow! That was cool!" Eric exclaimed. Nick then went up to the Chaos Emeralds and stood in the middle. He raised his right hand to make a fist, and the Chaos Emeralds spun in the air around him while his fist started to shake. "Grab the Chaos Emerald closest to your color!" Sonic shouted. Nick then jumped in the air, did a couple of flips, grabbed the Gray Chaos Emerald, held it in front of him, and transformed into Super Nick. "This is amazing!" Nick shouted as he hovered and flipped in mid-air. "My turn, now," Eric said. Eric stood in the circle and raised his right hand to make a fist. The Chaos Emeralds spun in mid-air around him as his fist started to shake. He then jumped, did a couple of flips, grabbed the sky blue Chaos Emerald, held it in front of him, and transformed into Super Eric. "This IS amazing!" Eric exclaimed as he zoomed around mid-air. "Alright, now to train you to in Super-form." Sonic said.  
  
BOSS-Roboticus + Metallix  
  
Part 1: Roboticus After about a week of training, Nick and Eric were at their fullest in their Super-forms. "Awesome!" Nick exclaimed as he performed a mid-air trick-attack. Eric was practicing his dashes when an alarm sounded. "Security sector 2 has been breached! All personnel to Sector 2!" "Not sector 2! That's where we keep our power rings! All of you- let's move!!!" Sonic shouted to everyone. "Group 1- bypass security and check Sector 2. Nick and Eric-you're with me in Group 2. We check the monitors. Nick-I want you to monitor Group 1. Eric- check Sector 3. You can do it in Super-form. I'm going to the Defense Grid. Move!!!" Nick hears a scream and rushes into Sector 2. He finds Sally, Rotor, Tails, and Knuckles knocked unconscious. He then returns to the Monitor Station, only to find no one there. Suddenly, the radio crackles: "Nick and Eric- come to the Battle Grid. Hurry!" Nick rushes through the corridors, joins up with Eric, and runs into the Battle Grid, which is a giant dome. "Out there, in the Middle!" Eric shouts. I'm getting dizzy. In the middle of the Battle Dome, there stands a big robot. "We'll have to fight!" Sonic said. The big robot, Roboticus, started to fire lasers at the three of them. They circled Roboticus until it started to hyperventilate. 4 panels lighted up on Roboticus. Sonic, Nick, and Eric began to Home-Attack up the panels until they hit the head. They do this seven times. Roboticus slumps over in defeat. Part 2: Metallix  
Suddenly, the chest panel of Roboticus lights up and fires a huge beam at Nick, Eric, and Sonic. The three of them get hit, knocking Eric and Sonic down and out. Nick gets up and looks at Roboticus' chest plate. In an instant, the panel blasts open, and out pops Metallix. Nick looks at him/it. Metallix glares. Nick jumps up and rams his fist into Metallix's head. No effect. Right when Metallix is about to punch Nick, Nick spins around the back of Metallix and hits him. Metallix starts to spark and then drops. Then, Metallix jumps up and slams Nick into the ground. Eric gets up and sees Nick and Sonic down, then looks at Metallix. "...The......back..." Nick gasps and slips into unconsciousness. Eric jumps up and slams his fist into the back of Metallix's head. Nothing happens. Metallix lands a blow to Eric's stomach. Eric spins around the back of Metallix and sees the sparks. He pulls on a wire, snaps it, and gets whacked on his head by a very angry Metallix. Sonic gets up this time, and while seeing Metallix, he hears Eric groaning, "...Wires...in...the...back..." Eric passes out and Sonic sees the sparks emitting from the back of Metallix. He fakes a jump, spins to the back, pulls out all of the wires, and slams Metallix into the wall. Metallix goes boom and everyone's happy now.  
  
Or Not! While the Freedom Fighters are celebrating their victory over Metallix, Dr. Eggman steals the 4 remaining Chaos Emeralds. "At long last, the power of the Chaos Emeralds is mine to command!!!" Eggman cackles. "Now, using these four emeralds, I can upgrade my Super Egg Machine (Sonic Advance TM) into the Hyper Egg Machine!!!" Eggman puts the emeralds into four slots around the Super Egg Machine. Suddenly, the machine starts to glow and, surprisingly, transforms. "Yes, yes!! It worked! All shall cower before the mighty Dr. Robotnik! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!"  
Meanwhile, at the Freedom Fighters base... Suddenly, a huge rumbling startles everyone at the party. "What's goin' on, here?" Sonic asks. "I'll tell you what, Eggman!" Tails says. Everyone watches as, on the horizon, a huge mechanical robot rises up from the ground. "Follow me, if you dare!" Eggman says from inside the Hyper Egg Machine. "C'mon! We gotta follow Eggman!" Sonic yells. Sonic, Nick, and Eric, still in their Super-forms, follow the Hyper Egg Machine into space.  
  
FINAL BOSS-  
HYPER EGG MACHINE  
"I can lure them here, drain their Super-forms, and then send them crashing down to Mobius! What a brilliant idea!" Eggman thinks to himself. He sees Sonic, Nick, and Eric on the monitor. What he didn't notice was that Sonic had brought a Ring Generator. The Hyper Egg Machine looks almost like the Super Egg Machine, except it has lasers on its arms. Sonic, Nick and Eric came up to it. Phase 1: The H.E.M. started to fire missiles at Nick, Sonic, and Eric. They each dashed at the missiles, knocking them back at H.E.M. They repeated this twice more, ending phase 1. The H.E.M. "shed its skin" and became much smaller for Phase 2.  
  
Phase 2: The H.E.M.-2 started to fire bullets at extreme speed. Sonic, Nick, and Eric dodged until H.E.M.-2 hyperventilated. They rammed the head. H.E.M.-2 fired again. Sonic, Nick, and Eric repeated twice more. The H.E.M.- 2 "shed its skin" one more. Only the head remains for Phase 3.  
  
Phase 3: H.E.M.-3. It all comes down to this. All that remains is the head. No biggie- Sonic, Nick, and Eric rammed the head until it exploded and Eggman cried, "AAAHHHHHH!!! NNNOOOOOO!!!"  
  
The three of them, exhausted, landed back on Mobius. "Wow!" Tails exclaimed. "Let's celebrate," Sally suggested. And so they did. "Sonic?" Amy asked. "Y-yes Amy?" Sonic replied. "I just wanted to congratulate you." "Uh, well, uh, thanks, Amy," Sonic said. Amy gave Sonic a kiss. Sally, enraged, started to kiss Sonic madly for about 2 minutes. After, Sonic said, "What's the deal here? I come down and then all of a sudden I'm being kissed by two different girls." "I love you, Sonic," Amy and Sally said in unison. Sonic sighed. "Oh, well." "Hey, better you than us," Nick said. "I agree." Eric nodded his head while speaking. Everyone started laughing.  
  
THE END 


	3. Sonic's Race Against Time

The Sonic Hyper Series  
  
Episode 3: Sonic's Race Against Time  
  
Full Version Written by:  
Nicholas R. Costanza  
  
Continued off of the Sonic Super Series  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose were sitting side-by-side against a tree at the edge of the Great Forest. "Amy, why do I always have to get you out of trouble with Eggman all the time?" Sonic asked Amy. "Because Eggman knows that I have strong feelings for you, Sonic," Amy replied. "Maybe a little bit too strong," Sonic said. "Oh, you hush up," said Amy. Suddenly, out of thin air, came Eggman is his FloatMan. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Eggman laughed evilly. He used his Egg-Claw to grab Amy and pulled her in. Eggman went off toward his base with Sonic hot on his tail. "Not again!" Sonic whined.  
  
Sonic followed Eggman into his base until he came to a wall. Eggman floated over it and landed somewhere behind it. "HA! You will have to *race against time* if you wish to save Amy." Eggman laughed. "But to do so, you must solve my labyrinth before the time bomb set on Amy blows up. The labyrinth has many doors- each of which you must answer one question. Get it right and you may pass through. Get it wrong, and you will be sent back to the start. The questions are tough and you only get one try, so good luck! You're really gonna need it! HA HA HA HA HA!!!" "Bring it on, EggFace!!!"  
  
"You have 10 minutes to complete the labyrinth. GO!!!" Sonic rushed in and left. He came to a door. Where is Knothole Village located? the door asked in a machine-type voice. "In the Great Forest." Sonic replied. Correct. The door opened and Sonic came to a fork. He chose right this time. "9 minutes!" Eggman called. Sonic came to a right turn and took it. He came to a door. What are the names of the Freedom Fighters? "Sonic, Sally, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, and Knuckles." Correct. Sonic runs through and finds another fork. He chooses left and follows the path through a series of u-turns until he comes to another door. Where are the seven Chaos Emeralds? "Hidden." Sonic says. Correct. "8 minutes!" Eggman says.  
  
Sonic finishes the u-turns and continues to another fork. "I think I'll choose left," he says. He runs for a while and hits a dead-end. "Whoops!" Sonic says. He turns around and heads back, past where the fork was, (right this time) and comes to yet another door. Who is Princess Sally? "Ruler of Knothole." Correct. Sonic runs through and makes a u- turn, passing an opening. "7 minutes!" Sonic slows down to a walk. He goes left, right, and makes two more u-turns. "6 minutes!" "I'll be fine," Sonic says. He comes to a door. What is Sonic's weakness? "Girls," Sonic says. Correct. He continues walking and passes an opening to the right. "5 minutes!"  
  
Sonic walks on, taking a left and passing another opening. A door. Wow. Where are the seven Chaos Emeralds hidden? "On Mobius." (Duh!) Correct. He walks right. "4 minutes!" He walks right again. He walks right a third time. "3 minutes!" He walks left twice and does two u-turns. "2 minutes!" He comes to the final door. Who does Sonic love the most? "Amy Rose," Sonic had to admit. ......Correct...... "Whoo-hoo!!! Time to save Amy!" Sonic jumps for joy. "1 minute!"  
  
Sonic rushes to Amy. "Help!!! Sonic!!!" Amy shouts. "I'm coming, Amy!" Sonic yells back. He runs up, unties her, puts her on his back and prepares to rush out of the circular room. He runs around the room twice as the clock counts down-"...3...2..." He sees a window. "...1..." He jumps out of the window with Amy on his back. He runs far away as the clock counts: "...0...Bye- bye!" KA-BOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! The whole base explodes as Sonic brings Amy back to their tree. "Sonic?" "Yes, Amy?" "I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Amy looks at Sonic. Sonic looks at Amy. Sonic and Amy kiss. When they're finished, Sonic says, "You're welcome, Amy."  
  
THE END 


End file.
